Smile Politely
by Dreams.Rewritten
Summary: Hikari is just a normal girl: enjoys school, hanging out with people, and shopping. Though, when she moves to Nanimori, her life seems to become weirder and weirder. She befriends Tsuna and the others, but will she be able to survive all their challenges?


I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor will I ever at this rate D': T-T

Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>My name is Hikari Masoroti, and up until a while ago, my life had been completely boring. At first, I had been mad at my mom; making my younger brother and I move to Nanimori, from Tokyo, but eventually I had gotten over it. I'd left many friends behind, but then again, I knew my mom had to make sacrifices too, so it was only fair. She wanted to keep living in Tokyo, but she had gotten an offer for some new job, and even though she loved our house there, she knew it'd be better to move closer. Well, I guess it didn't really matter why we moved to Namimori, just the fact that we ended up moving there.<p>

I buttoned up a white dress shirt that was apart of the school uniform I was attending and slid on the dark gray skirt that came along with it. I put on the red bow and sighed; I hadn't had to wear a uniform at my old school, so I was definitely disappointed, but then again, it wasn't too bad of a uniform. I pulled on the dark blue - almost black - vest and grabbed my backpack. I pushed my door open and went down the stairs where my mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom," I greeted brightly, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, dear," Mom's responded right away, smiling down at me. She placed a plate of eggs and toast down in front of me.

"Thanks for the food!" I exclaimed, dipping my toast into the running yok.

* * *

><p>I made my way down my driveway and down the street, doing my best not to get lost- I told my mom that I'd be fine, so I had to get there. I made it to an intersection and saw a brown haired boy wearing the same uniform as me. He seemed to be talking to a baby, not at all paying attention to me. He was a few feet away from me and I wanted to meet him; I figured I could just follow him, but I thought that felt a little bit creepy.<p>

"Um, excuse me! I'm Masoroti, Hikari! I was just wondering if you go to Namimori Middle School?" I greeted with a smile.

He turned and looked over at me. "Hey, I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Yeah, I go there- are you new?" He wondered.

I looked down at the little boy and saw he was wearing a suit and a fedora. I blinked a few times, wondering if maybe I'd imagined it, but sure enough, he was dressed up. I also so that he had a pet lizard on his hat that was bright green colour.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod. "I moved here from Tokyo! Who is this with you? Is he your little brother? He's so kawaii and tiny!"

"Ciaossu," The baby greeted. "I'm Reborn."

"You're so adorable!" I exclaimed, blushing. "How old are you? Is that your little pet, he's so cute!"

"A lot older than you think; he's not a pet either. He's my partner, Leon. I'm a hitman," Reborn responded, brightly even though he seemed a lot more serious. He reached up and held his lizard which turned into a gun. It was pointing right at me.

"Oi, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, clearly exasperated and nervous.

I stared at the pair of them not too sure what to think. I blinked a few times and looked up at Tsuna- was Reborn being serious about being a hitman? If so, how was he as old as he said he was? He looked like a small little boy- maybe five, six if you were really pushing it.

"He's just joking!" Tsuna said, laughing nervously as he scratched his head.

"A-Alright," I replied, giving a small nod. "Do you mind if I walk with you guys to the school?"

"No, it's fine," Reborn answered for Tsuna, putting Leon back onto his hat as he transformed back into a lizard. My jaw dropped and I brought the palm of my hand to my forehead. How on earth was this happening? Logically, this wasn't possible. How could a baby have a pet - partner - that could turn into a lizard then back into a gun? Could he transform into other things, too?

We started walking again and I looked behind us, noticing a brown haired girl was following us. I observed that she was wearing a different uniform than us, so I assumed that she wasn't attending Namimori Middle School. I remembered my mom talking about a private girl school being on the other side of town, so I wondered if maybe that's where she was from. If so, why was she following Tsuna and Reborn?

"Ne, guys, is she your friend?" I wondered, looking over my shoulder at the girl, who was trying to seem occupied. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and shrugged, so I figured that meant he didn't know her.

"She's been following us all week; her name is Haru," Reborn told me, without even turning around to look at her.

"How do you know that?" I wondered, completely astounded. "You didn't even turn around, and Tsunayoshi doesn't know her- how do you?"

"I'm a hitman; it's my job to know these types of things. Mafioso need to know everything about everyone, too. It's all apart of my job."

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out, clearly unimpressed with him. "You shouldn't go around telling people you're a hitman and apart of the mafia! It's not normal and it's going to get you into trouble! Oi, Reborn are you even listening to me?"

"Tsuna has problems coping," Reborn told me. I giggled and noticed Tsuna go bright red.

"That's not true!" He defended.

"Oh just ignore your brother," I told him, amused. "My younger brother tortures me all the time, too! It's easier if you just go along with it; they're just kids, so they don't know what they're talking about. Well, I'm sure they do, but they're just joking around! You just gotta laugh it off, you know?"

"But that's not it...," Tsuna trailed off, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"I'm not his younger brother; I'm his home-tutor," Reborn told me, before I had a chance to ask Tsuna what he meant by that. I brought my hand up to my mouth and tried to not laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"I love how creative kids are!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! Please leave a review giving me your opinion :3 even if it's not good, I'd like to hear it! Baiii~ 3<p> 


End file.
